Historically the meter readings of the consumption of utility resources such as water, gas, or electricity has been accomplished manually by human meter readers at the customers' premises. The relatively recent advances in this area include collection of data by telephone lines, radio transmission, walk-by, or drive-by reading systems using radio communications between the meters and the meter reading devices. Although some of these methods require close physical proximity to the meters, they have become more desirable than the manual reading and recording of the consumption levels. Over the last few years, there has been a concerted effort to automate meter reading by installing fixed networks that allow data to flow from the meter to a host computer system without human intervention. These systems are referred to in the art as Automated Meter Reading (AMR) systems.
A mobile radio AMR system consists of three basic components: an Encoder-Receiver-Transmitter (ERT), a Data Collection Unit (DCU), and AMR Software. The ERT is a meter interface device attached to the meter, which either periodically transmits utility consumption data (“bubble-up” ERTs), or receives a “wake up” polling signal or a request for their meter information from a transceiver mounted in a passing vehicle or carried by the meter reader. The ERT, in response to a wake-up signal, broadcasts the meter number, the meter reading, and other information to the DCU, which is a mobile computer in, for example, the meter reading vehicle. The DCU collects the information from the ERTs for subsequent uploading into the AMR Software system. The AMR Software interfaces with the main system and updates the appropriate accounts of the billing system with the new meter readings.
Today's ERT signals are not synthesized and drift in frequency due to temperature changes, location of the ERT modules with respect to the other objects, and internal heating and pulling. The frequency shifts, in turn, create problems for a narrowband receiver. As such, wideband receivers are required to read ERTs, but wideband receivers are more prone to unwanted interference and other problems. One of the possible solutions for this problem is to synthesize the ERT signals as wideband signals. However, it is not possible to read a wideband ERT with a narrowband receiver.